A Merlin Dream
by PippinStrange
Summary: I have vivid dreams, this one was an episode of the approaching 4th season, apparently. In my dream, Arthur and Merlin are on a quest to find someone and find something entirely different. My dreams are funky so note that modern things are included! R&R!


**The Weird Merlin Dream I Had Last Night**

* * *

><p>So I'm walking up in a really nice neighborhood, where houses are set up like the Pittock mansion (a historical mansion in Portland, Oregon. Google if you want) property—long driveways, no fences, sprawling yards over green hills with trees around the broad edges, tall houses with trellises, climbing roses, and windows that face the east. I'm following Arthur and Merlin's progress as they skirt around the edges of these properties and make their way into woods and fields, like the landscape between Portland and the Oregon Coast (hilly and treeish!).<p>

Merlin keeps asking hushed questions, Arthur is getting very annoyed and keeps waving him off, telling him to shut up. He's got his sword out, Merlins looking around quickly—it's obvious they are trying to get somewhere undetected. They walk through a wide yard between woods and a large house, when suddenly a suburban drives by on the road.

"What in the BLAZES was THAT?" Arthur gasps and points.

Merlin says, "It's probably a magical beast, keep moving!" they continue on, Arthur looking quite fearful at the metallic thing that slowly disappears down the street and around the bend.

They were able to get into the woods, creeping slowly, chattering on about something that I can't really remember. They are looking for _someone, _not something. Arthur keeps saying, "When we FIND her, we'll be able to…" and "Well once she tells us, THEN we can…" etc etc.

They come down a hill into a field, where there is a farmer on a tractor. As we approach, we realize that the man on the tractor is Will, Merlin's best friend from Ealdor who died to save Arthur's life in Season 1, episode "The Moment of Truth".

The tractor was not running. Will is sitting in the seat, apparently waiting for them. When Merlin realizes who it is, he whispers, "Will!" and runs forward, but Arthur stops him. Arthur grabs his forearm and holds it fast, whispering kindly, "Stay calm. It's going to be alright."

Merlin is not paying attention and tries to shake Arthur's grip. "Will!" he says. "You're alive!"

Arthur shakes him roughly. "Merlin! It's a trick. He's dead. Someone is using magic. He's not really there. It's MAGIC, Merlin."

"Yes, MAGIC," Will laughs and shakes his head. Will jumps from the seat and walks towards them. He is undoubtedly the same person, but his eyes have a peculiar look to them. He looks way too skinny. "SPEAKING of which, MERLIN, isn't this all YOUR doing? Have you told him yet?"

"No!" Merlin shouts, lunging for him.

Arthur almost grins, holding Merlin back. "Merlin? MAGIC? Please. I'm not falling for your lies."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Merlin lies sadly.

Arthur nods. "Of course not."

Will smiles dimly and says with sarcasm, "Oh, right. Of course. Merlin knows nothing of magic. _I'm_ the sorcerer here."

With tears in his eyes, Merlin stops struggling and stands there dejectedly. "What are you doing here?" he asks finally.

"I've been waiting for you," he says darkly.

Arthur steps in front of Merlin, holding his sword out protectively. "Where is she?" he asks.

"I don't _know," _Will says in an annoyed tone. He looks past Arthur to Merlin. "You are dead."

"What?" says Merlin.

"You can't be HERE, unless you are DEAD," Will says. "You must have died."

"I, I haven't, though," Merlin says. "You're… you're dead."

"Not at the moment," Will says. "For now—I am simply here. Here to warn you."

"Warn us of what?" Arthur asks sternly.

"She's going to destroy you," Will says, losing the angry look. He suddenly looks very sad. "I do not know why. I just know that she wants to kill you—kill you both. That's all I can say. I will say no more."

"How are you here?" Merlin demands, stepping towards him again. "WILL! I. Saw. You. Die."

Will looks truly heartbroken. "And I saw YOU die."

And with that, he disappears—along with the tractor, the field, and the strange yellow sunlight that seemed misty and humid.

Merlin's eyes light up in their fiery spell-bound color, and suddenly, he and Arthur and standing in the same woods next to the yard as before—the regular woods of green and cool air. Arthur is still creeping along with his sword out.

Merlin, according to legend, was a seer. And this is the first time he'd ever had a vision of the future in the show. (from this point on, he's supposed to become the "prophet" that he was in the original Arthurian tales.)

"Arthur," he says in a clear voice. Arthur stops and looks at him.

"I just… saw…" he stops and coughs. "I mean…"

"What IS it, Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"It's… it's…" Merlin notices something at the end of the clearing. "Morgana," he says in recognition, freezing at the sight of her.

Arthur whirls around and sees Morgana for the first time since she disappeared from the castle after she was crowned Queen and slaughtered many.

She is dressed as a real witch now. Her hair is piled high on her head, the rest falling in very long black curls. Her clothes seemed to be made of black and purple velvet, hanging in layers, with the edges of the sleeves looking shredded. Silver inlaid embroidery, like a spiders web, surrounds the seams. She wears a black cloak and a large jeweled necklace. She wears black leather fingerless gloves, and her nails have grown claw-like. Her eyes are deep set in dark makeup and lit up with bloodlust.

"Arthur," she says, cat-like, stepping through the trees.

"Morgana," Arthur says, pained to see her like this.

"I knew you would come," she smiles evilly.

Then I woke up!

* * *

><p><strong> I know you are all jealous of my dream... hehe... if you want me to change this into a REAL story, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. Also, got any ideas about what was going on? I want to hear THEORIES! :) Thoughts! Ideas! Evil plans! What do you think they wanted with Morgana? WHY WAS THERE A CAR? :)<strong>


End file.
